Red Cell High
by Doc. blu xx
Summary: This is a story about everyones favourite Red Cell team in high school. Incudes the entire team but mostly Mick Gina coz who doesn't love the two of them? Rated T for safety. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a new story and I don't think it has been done before so please let me know what you think. I own nothing R&R. Enjoy.**

**Also id like to mention that all the characters are the same age and that the story is st in the present. Happy reading.**

* * *

**RED Cell High**

**Chapter one-The Students**

* * *

Jack Fickler made his way into the school gates a smile gracing his features. The summer term had started and today was the day the kids would be returning from the holidays. The sun was shining,the birds were chirping and Fickler couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head at how incredibly corny he was being. Ahh who cares he loved to teach and the kids were why he did it. He didn't see the point in teaching if you didn't like kids it was just making life a misery for both parties involved. He would be getting a new student today. Jack always loved to get new students and be able to introduce them to the school. This time, though was different, the new student had a different backround to most and he just hoped the they felt comfortable in his class at this school.

How could someone not feel comfortable in this school, he thought to himself as he climbed out of his black sedan. He had been teaching at this school for years and had loved every single day of it, There had been a few bad days but who hadn't had the odd off day. He was sure that it was aloud.

Jack made his way through the empty school toward his classroom, he always enjoyed coming in early, unlike most teachers, to set up his lessons and just have a little bit of quiet time alone before the snotty teachers arrived. It wasn't that he looked down on his colleagues, it was that his colleagues looked down on the kids judging every decision, every step, every breath those poor kids made. That isn't what a teacher should be like,a teacher should be a mentor and encourage the kids to make the right decisions and helping them thruough the tough times. Not sit on their backsides and judge like most of the other teachers in the school. They accused him of being way too soft on the kids and the kids described him as being strict but fair. That's what a teacher should be strict but fair. He had been ever so happy when he overheard the kids talking and found out what they thought of him. Strict but Fair. He loved the sound of those words, they described him to a T.

* * *

Jonathon Simms-or Prophet as he preferred to be called-awoke to a loud shrill ringing coming from the demon alarm clock by his bed. Unable to reach it from his current position, he groaned loudly and rolled out of bed so he could shut the devil up. He groggily made his way to the shower, still only half awake. He turned on the water so it was warm and savoured the feel of it on his skin flexing his muscles and walking around a little bit to wake his tired body up. He loved school and couldn't wait to catch up with his friends and even his teacher, . As wierd as it may seem Fickler was probably the nicest teacher that he had ever had. He was more of a mentor, not only to Prophet but also the rest of their class-and he was the only teacher who called him Prophet.

Prophet reluctantly turned off the water and grabbed a towel off the rail. Drying himself off he made his way back to his room and picked out some clothes to wear. He the picked up his rucksack from beside his bed and did one last check that everything was there. Once he was ready he grabbed his signiture baseball cap of the hook on the door and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom, wheres dad?" Prophet asked as he made his way round the table to grab a bowl and pour cereal into it.

"He had an early morning meeting but he said good morning," his mother replied while shuffling around for something in the cupboards.

"K," was the only reply given as Prophet noticed the time and said goodbye to his mum before walking out the door to make his way to school.

* * *

Mick Rawson was awoken by the sound of his younger sister jumping on his bed and shouting,

"Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse, wake up, your giong to be late for school."

"What about you, ya little rascal ," he countered ruffling her hair earning a squeal from Jenna.

"I don't start till next week, haha," came the reply.

His adoptive parents were both standing in the dororway chuckling at the way the two siblings interacted with each other. After adopting the two Rawson siblings, they decided that a move would be best for everyone and now they were living in Virginia. Carol and Rick Spackman couldn't be happier. Both were well aware of how the two siblings ended up in care and took them to visit there parents grave every time they went back home.

As the two parents retreated they made sure to take Jenna with them as she could sometimes be a real pain in the mornings, not to mention as messy as pig. But that was what the Spackmans loved, neither were perfect and it was just like having their own kids around as that was how they cared for Mick and Jenna. As parents and they loved the children like their own.

Once Mick had been left in peace he quickly had one of his record breakingly fast showers and returned to his bedroom. He sighed and walked around the room contemplating on life in general. It had been tough for them after their parents deaths thrown from one care home to the next no thought about their wellbeing in mind. That had been until the Spackmans had come along, the kindly middle-aged couple hadn't been able to have any kids of their own and happily took in both Jenna and Mick. Now they lived in a diffferent country, a fresh start away from all the horrible things which had happened back home and if he was honest, it had been just what he needed.

Mick threw some clothes on which were appropriete for the summery weather outside and made his way downstairs for breakfast before bolting out the door.

* * *

Beth Griffith awoke to the light poring into her bedroom. The house was silent so her father had probably already left for work. As much as she had wanted to say good morning to him, she couldn't really complain considering he saved lifes for a living. Shaking her head, she climbed out of bed and made her way over to her wardrobe and took her time in selecting a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for the summer day she had ahead of her. As she pulled on her clothes she couldn't help but be excited at the prospect at seeing her friends again after 2 weeks. She had been so lonley as all of her friends had gone away for the holidays and now she couldn't wait to be reunited with them.

Studying her appearence in the mirror, Beth decided to leave her jet black hair loose around her shoulders. She applied a small amount of mascara, some lipgloss and picked up her bag ready to face the day.

Beth grabbed some orange juice and a slice of toast, munching it down whilst turning on the television. After skimming through the programmes for a while, she decided that it was time she left for school and made her way out the door, but not before picking up the note her father had left her,

_" Dear Beth, Have a nice day, I love you, Dad"_

She smiled to herself and quickly pocketed the note before making her way out of the house and down the path before turning out onto the pavement and walking to school.

* * *

Penelope Garcia jumped out of bed ready to grace William Greggory High with her presence after two entire weeks away. She had gone to Miami with her parents for the holidays to visit her aunt and now she just could not wait to see all her friends again and tell them of her findings when she hacked into the schools computer system. She hadn't meant anything wrong by it, she had just simply wanted to ensure that they were given again. He was probably the best teacher she had ever had and could safely say thesame thing for every other student that he had ever taught. While she was doing this, however she had found out that there was a new student starting in school today, more specifically, there class, so Penelope thought it only fair that she found out as much as she could about this new student.

That thought aside, Penelope made her way to her wardrobe and took so long selecting something to wear that she didn't even have time to grab a shower, thankfully she had had one last night in case there wasn't enough time in the morning.

She put on her orange tie-dye dress and multi-couloured leggings before deciding what to accessesorize with. After deciding on a red beaded necklace and various bracelets of different colours. The busty red head then moved on to hair before deciding what to do with it. Penelope decided to pin it up and put a very stylish flower in it. Finally content with her appearence, the colourful teen picked up her bag and made her way into the kitchen.

Both her uber-cool parents were eating breakfast in the kitchen and Penelope quickly poured herself some apple juice and picked upa blueberry muffin and a granola bar before kissing both her parents goodbye and bouncing out the door. She was greeted by the sun and the sound of birds chirping cheerfully. What a beautiful day to go back to school,she thought happily to herself before skipping down the pavement in the direction of the high school.

* * *

Sam Cooper awoke to the sound of the Radio blarring out some cheesy chart song, he hated this music so much but kept the radio on because he knew that he would force himself out of bed just turn the crap off. His foster parents would both still be fast asleeep at such an early hour, so he got dressed in his running gear for an early morning run and quitely made hisway out the door determined to be back before Sandy or Pill-his foster parents-awoke.

Sam came back into the house feeling much more relaxed and headed straight for the shower to rid himself of the sweaty aroma coming from him. He was getting faster which he was very pleased about, normally Sandy and Phill would both be sitting at the counter eating breakfast upon his return but this was the first morning he had returned before they had even awoken.

Stepping out of the shower, the teen rememberd tha today was the first day back at school and laughed at himself and the iroy of forgetting such an important date. Chuckling quitely, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off before pulling on some clothes and making his way toward the kitchen ready for breakfast. Pouring himself a bowl of cereal, he gulped it doen and picked up a banana before heading out the door towards his car. He was the only one of his friebds who could drive as he had just got his licence i the holidays.

When he thought about it, Mick would probably be the last if at all he passed as all he could manage to do was curse at the stupid driving laws of America. Shaking his head Coop-as his friends called him-drove towards the school and cranked up the radio.

* * *

Gina LaSalle awoke to the sound of loud rock music pelting through her bedroom and would have been content to just lie there and listen to her music all day long. For the blonde teenager, music was a way to escape everything, she didn't have to prove herself to anyone or have to listen to anyone tell her how stupid she was and how amazing and clever and smart her 13 year old sister was. It was just her and the guitars and drums and whatever else that was used in the song. But you can't always get what you want and that morning, Gina had to force herself out of bed and go shower because she was starting a new school today. In fact,it would be the 15th school she would be attending in all her years. Joy.

She let the ice cold water indulge her, it was like a thousand little iceicles piercing her skin. But she didn't mind because she knew that as soon as she stepped outside she feel the humidity and stickiness of the air. After she had showered she made her way back to her bedroom and threw o the first thing that was in her wardrobe-which consisted of only jackets, dark skinny jeans and tops. She wasn't a goth but she just wasn't really very girly and would rather shhot herself that have to wear a dress. Nothing in her dark wardrobe was bright or happy and she only owned boots, not shoes. The boots were red, black or brown and they were either biker boots or boots in the style of . Sighing to herself, the girl realized that she would probably stick ou like a sore thumb especially if she wore her dark clothes on such a bright summery day.

Not that she cared really because before long her father would be given another placement and they would move. Again. At least thats what she had thought untill her father had told her that they would be here till she graduated, a good 2-3 years. Yippee. She never had been a very social person and today especially she was not in a people mood.

After deciding to leave her shoulder length dirty blonde hair down she went to have breakfast only to be told how late she had woken up and how her sister had been awake for ages. The same old, same old; Alex was so much better than her despite the age gap. Slamming out of the house she had to wipe hot tears from her face and cursed herself for being so god damn emotional. Shplugged her iPod in and let the music take over her,

**_Do you ever feel like breaking down,_**

**_Do you ever feel out of place,_**

**_Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you,_**

**_Do you ever wanna run away,_**

**_Do you lock yourself in your room,_**

**_With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you sceaming,_**

**_No you don't know what its like,_**

**_When nothing feels alright,_**

**_You don't know what its like,_**

**_To be like me,_**

**_To be hurt,_**

**_To be lost,_**

**_To be left out in the dark,_**

**_To be kicked when your down,_**

**_To fell like you've been pushed around,_**

**_To be on the edge of breaking down,_**

**_No ones there to save you,_**

**_No you don't no what it's like,_**

**_Welcome to my life..._**

Pulling her sleeve up to inspect the cuts going up and down her forarm, she sighed to herself and couldn't help but think that this song had been written for her.

* * *

Prophet, Mick, Beth, Coop and Penelope were all sat at a table in front of school catching up with each other and chatting about their had gone back home to Wales, Pen had gone to Miami to visit her aunt, Prophet had gone skiing, Beth had stayed at home doing absoloutely nothing and Coop had gone camping. They carried on talking for another couple of minuites before someone caught their attention.

A girl was walking through the carpark dressed totally inappropietely for the summer weather. She was wearing back skinny jeans, a grey jacket, blue top and red lace up . The heat didn't seem to faze her and she was totally obliviousto her surroundings. The headphones she had plugged in must have been on full blast and there was a kind of sad, depressed aura surrounding her. Smoky blue eyes cast down avoiding eye contact with everyone despite her stunning good looks. All in all, she stuck out like a soor thumb.

"Who is that," Mick asked to no one in particular

totally paralyzed by the mysterious girls stunning beauty but sad expression. There was just something amazing about her and he couldn't yet put his finger on it.

"That my sweetness is Gina LaSalle, I hacked into the school network to see if we had again-which we do- and found out that there was a new girl starting in our is the 15th school she has been to because of her dads various postings around the country. He is US General. She has a younger sister in 8th grade who is on facebook 24/7 but she is like totally anti-social, she doesn't even have a facebook or twiitter account."

Mick was still stunned by her and Beth was quick to mock him by saying that he had the hots for the new girl. Soon the whole table was making jokes at his expense and carried on talking about the new girl until the bell rang and they had to make thier way to class.

* * *

**Hey guys so please tell me what you think, reviews make me happy is it a god story what do you think of the characters. XX**


	2. The First Day of Term

Hey guys. Another update so soon, I know please R&R and sorry about all the mistakes in the last chapter. Im not really very good at spelling. Oh and if any of you were wondering, the song in the last chapter was Welcome To My Life by Simple Plan, highly recomended. Enjoy.

I own nothing.

* * *

**Red Cell High Chapter 2- The first day of term**

* * *

As everyone made thier way to their classrooms for a new term, the group of friends realized that Pen had been right and sure enough in a corner on her own slumped in a chair was the new girl who no one could remeber the name of. She was too busy doodling up and down her arm to notice anything that was going on and carried on even when entered.

"Good morning class, I trust you all had a good holiday, am I correct?"

"Yes" the class replied simutaneously whilst Gina sat slumped in her chair in the furthest corner of the room trying her best to become invisible.

"Before we start i'd like to introduce you all to our newest student." Fickler continued.

_ Oh great. This day just keeps getting better and better. _ Gina thought to herself bitterly.

The voice of her new teacher bought her out of her stupor as he called,

"Miss LaSalle, are you with us?"

"Hmm"

"Am I boring you?" the teacher asked her.

Gina shook her head in reply and the entire class laughed.

_Well this is gonna be awsome._ She thought once the attention had been diverted from her before she continued drawing on her arm.

explained that he was going to be putting the class into partners to get to know each other better.

He got to the bottom of the list and read the last 3 pairs out,

"...Coop and Beth, Prophet and Penelope and finally Mick you are with Gina."

Gina looked up at the mention of her name and began to wonder exactly who this Mick person was, espiacially since she wasn't in a people mood today. When she looked up, Jack realized what his newest student had spent the last 10 minuites doing, rather than listening, she had been doodling on her arm.

"Gina, I would prefer it if you were to not use my time to draw on your arm. I have to admit, what you have done is pretty impressive but please don't ruin your skin by drawing on it, you'll end up giving yourself skin cancer. If you want to draw, do it in your own time but please, not on yourself, it would be such a shame to ruin your skin. Are we clear?"

All he got in response was the nod of her head.

Mick couldn't be happier at the fact he had been partnered with the new girl even though his friends were already teasing him about it. So far she had been reprimended by Fickler twice in the space of half an hour which was impressive considering how nice of a teacher he was. No one had heard her speak yet and Mick was pretty sure that everyone agreed with Fickler when he said how impressive the drawings on her arms were. They covered every inch of skin on her left arm and were really amazing to look at.

Everyone was told to get into their pairs so Mick made his way to the back corner as fast as a lightning bolt and was greeted with a very small smile that was barely there.

"Ya know if you keep this up love, you'll be nicknamed the ice queen." Gina couldn't help but smile at what he had just said and was shocked at his British accent.

"See that got ya smiling didn't it. Oh and I'm Mick by the way. I'm from Wales." He reached his hand out to shake and couldn't help the smile that crept on to his feautures when she obliged and in nothing short of a barely audible whisper replied,

"Hi, I'm Gina."

"Well it was nice meeting ya Gina." Mick smiled back.

"You too."

* * *

Jack smiled from his seat as he watched his newest student interact with her partner. Mick was the first person to get a word out of her all morning and was so far the only one who had heard her voice.

There had been a reason that he had patenerd the two together. Mick had been his last new student and had had a rocky past. Not to mention being new to the country but he was absoloutely fine now. And he had seen the way Mick had looked at Gina, totally perplexed by her. There was a lot of mysterious things about Gina. She was stunningly beautiful but a depressed sad aura hung around her and she definately stuck out, especially considering her choice of clothes as not many people wear dark colours or jackets in the summer, especially on days as humid as this one.

The drawings on her arm were a total other thing though, Jack thought to himself. They were perplexing and absoloutely stunning. Such a shame though, if she carried on she would probably give herself skin cancer.

_I need to engage her in something that is creative and will ocupy her mind without drawing on herself. _

He thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Prophet, Penelope, Coop and Beth were talking in a four rather than in their twos. What a shame. They were making it blatantly obvious they were staring at Mick and that very interesting new girl. She had been told off twice already.

"O my god Guys she actually smiled." Pen told the group.

Beth then sad,"I know and look she just said something!"

"C'mon guys, have some respect, you shouldn't be talking about her like she's some kind of a depressed emo behind her back," Prophet said defensively, though he didn't know her yet and hadn't uttered a single word to her, Gina seemed like a nice person who has just had it rough lately.

"Yeah Prophets right, you haven't even met her yet. So what if she is a little quiet, she has been to 15 different schools and probably finds it hard to make friends considering she doesn't stay in one place long enough for it." Coop added.

"Yeah but look at the way she dresses." Penelope said and Beth nodded in agreement.

"You know, you don't have to dress in vibrant colours everyday to not be emo." Prophet said.

"Well we will just have to ask Mick about her cause it looks like they're getting on," Beth said.

" You shouldn't do that, if you want to introduce youselves and find out more about her then you should go up and ask her," Coop said shaking his head.

"Fine," the two girls replied bitterly in unison. All they had wanted was to find out a bit more about the new girl but apparently they had to go right up and ask her actually expecting her to answer them. What a waste of breath, they didn't even know if she was nice or not, the only had Mick to rely on.

* * *

"Nice doodles," Mick said looking at her arm expectantly.

Gina quickly covered them up and repplied, "Oh I err just got a bit errm bored and err couldn't be bothered to find errm a piece of paper," rather coyly.

"Can I see 'em?" Mick asked her. Gina just shook her head in response.

"Oh c'mon love, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaa aase?" he made super cute puppy dog eyes which Gina found, she suprisingly couldn't resist.

"Fine." She reluctantly pulled her sleave up.

"Why wouldn't you say anything to anyone all morning and now your hardly talking to me and only because you have to?" Mick asked purely out of curiosity. "Whoa those drawings are just whoa." Gina smiled slightly and Mick asked, "So, are you gonna answer my question or not?"

Gina just gave him a confused look and he continued, "Why you're giving everyone the silent treatment?"

"I'm just not in a people mood, rarely am," she replied honestly.

"Why?" Mick asked

The blonde just shrugged her shoulders and replied "I'm just not."

He squared his eyes at her and was about to ask another question when the lunch bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Mick said.

Gina just smiled slightly and bolted as soon as his back was turned. When Mick turned around, he was confused as to how she had gotten away so fast.

"Have fun talking to emo girl?" Beth questioned and Mick turned around and was suprised to find that anger boiled up inside him and that he felt the need to defend her.

"Hey she isn't emo, shes just not in a people mood," mick replied quite forcefully causing both Beth and Penelope to giggle and Penelope asked,

"Was she nice, what was she like?"

"Go ask her yourself."

Pen and Beth walked out of the classsroom on a quest to find Gina and hound her about everything and anything untill the end of lunch.

"You know Mick, you seemed to be enjoying that very much." Coop said as he slapped his friend on the back.

"Shut up man," Mick replied.

" Aww don't deny it your falling for her aren't you," Prophet asked from beside him.

"No guys, seriously, I'm not," Mick defended himself and the three of them walked to lunch laughing.

* * *

Gina walked through the crowded hallways eyes cast down in a bid to not draw any attention to herself. She quickly made her way way to the canteen and bought herself a pot of pasta and a flavoured water bottle. She then made her way ootside and trekked up a hill to be alone. She sat down against a tree facing away from every one and plugged her iPod back in before she started to eat,

_**I walk a lonely road,**_

_**The only one that I have ever known,**_

_**Don't know where it goes**_

_**but it's home to me and I walk alone,**_

_**I walk this empty street,**_

_**On the boulevard of broken dreams,**_

_**When the city sleeps,**_

_**An I'm the only one and I walk alone...**_

She was totally indulged in the music and didn't realize that someone had come up to her until she was tapped on her shouldermaking her jump in her skin a little.

"Whoa, don't worry it's only us," Beth said to the blonde infront of her, though she doubted that Gina had actually heard her since Beth and Penelope could still hear the headbanging rock music coming through the headphones.

Suprised that someone had actually come up to her when she had only talked to one person all day, Gina took out her headphones and realized that the redhead and brunette in her class were saying something,

"Seriously blondie, if you carry on playing your music so loud your gonna burst your eardrums, we could hear through your headphones, oh hi I'm Penelope by the way. I'm in your class."

Gina smiled in reply.

"You don't talk much do you?" The brunete at Penelopes side asked Gina to which she replied,

"No, I do talk I'm just not in a people mood today and besides I don't exactly know any one."

"Well now you do, I'm Beth by the way," the brunette standing in front of Gina smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Can I ask you something, and you have to swear not to get mad or take offence," Penelope asked.

"K," Gina replied rather skeptically.

"Good. Ok. Why do you dress and act like your some sort of emo?"

"Ya what. Just cause my closet isn't full of colours that are classed as girly and pretty doesn't mean i'm an emo and I just wasn't in a people mood, you'd feel the same way if you've been to 15 schools. " Gina replied girls eyes went huge in fake shock as the didn't want her knowing that Penelope had gone through her records illleagaly without really meaning to.

"15!" Beth said in shock (well fake shock).

"Uh huh."

"Wow," Penelope said.

The bell went and the blonde thanked her lucky stars and rushed inside before Beth and Penelope even had the chance to blink.

* * *

On their way to class, Penelope and Beth bumped into the guys and Prophet asked,

"So did you get your answers?"

"Well we found out that she isn't an emo, just not girly, she's been to 15 schools-which we already knew-and that if she carries on listening to music as loud as she does she will definately burst her ear drums. I swear I could only heard it through the head phones for about a minuite and I still have a banging headache." Beth told them

Penelope nodded in agreement before adding, "Yeah and she's actually reallly nice, who knew?"

Mick just shook his head and spotted Gina on her chair in the corner listening to music. He thought it was really cute how she could curl up in a chair like that and was about to go up and talk to her when Fickler said,

"Alright class, I would like you to sit in the same seats you were this morning." Mick smiled to himself and went to sit next to Gina as she stuffed her iPod into her pocket.

"Alright ice-queen." All Mick got in reply was Gina sticking her tongue out at him.

"Right, lets get down to buisness, you spent the morning getting to know your partners and the seats you are in now in are your permenent seats for the year and we will go round the entire class and get to know everyone." Jack Fickler told his class.

"Why don't we start at the front and make our way to the back," Everyone nodded their agreement.

It soon got to the middle and it was Prophets turn, "Hi, I'm Prophet, well Jonathon but I hate that name and would much rather prefer to be called Prophet and I have to wear my baseball cap everyday else something seriously bad will happen. I'm not being melodramitic either, the last time I didn't wear it something absoloutely horrible happened, so horrible I don't even want to think about it." That earned a chuckle from Mick as he remembered the time that Prophet had slipped in the cafeteria and his food had gone all over the head cheerleader, whose jock boyfriend was none too pleased.

It then moved on to Penelope, "Hey guys, I'm Penelope and I absoloutely love everything to be colourful and I love animals."

Next was Beth who said," I'm Beth and I absoloutely hate being bored and when theres nothing on T.V and anything sporty."

Then it was coops, "Hi, I'm Sam or Coop, whichever you prefer and I love to paint. If painting hadn't been invented, I wouldn't be a happy person and I absoloutely have to go for a run every morning otherwise I'd be half asleep all day."

The rest of the class had their turns until it reached the back and it was Mick's turn, "Hi I'm Mick and I wouldn't be able to live without vineagar." The rest of the class had looks of pure disgust on their faces and all Mick could say was," Hey, don't dis it till ya tried it." with a shrug of his shoulders.

It was finally Gina's turn who, by know had her legs up under her chin and coldly said, "I'm Gina and I'm not in a talkative, social, people mood today."

Mick decided that it wasn't enough so he added, "Fair enough ice-queen," causing the entire class to laugh but Gina didn't even look at him instead protectively clutched her forearm for reasons unknown to spent the rest of the afternoon in silence and totallly blanked everyone out causing some of the jocks to say stuff about her being a total anti-social ice-queen. When the bell finally rang out indicating the end of the day, she shoved past Mick and pulled out her iPod before rushing out the door leaving Mick to just stare on in shock.

His friends walked up to him and Prophet said,

" Man you just totally blew it with her."

"How," Mick asked in confusion.

Beth sighed exasperately and said "Well you know the stuff about her being an ice-queen."

"But she didn't mind when I said it," Mick explaied very confused.

"Of coarse not you idiot!" Coop scolded, "but I'm pretty sure she minded when it was a bunch of jocks saying it with malice."

"Oh," Mick finally understood.

"Instead of just standing hear like a deer in headlights you should go after her!" Penelope exclaimed whilst shoving him out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Gina had made her way out of school and was now sitting in a tree in the park listening to her iPod on full blast,

**_Do you have the time,_**

**_To listen to me whine_**

**_About nothing and everything all at once,_**

**_I am one of those,_**

**_Melodramatic fools,_**

**_Narcotic to the bone no doubt about it..._**

She was interupted by Mick who was standing under the tree.

"How'd you find me?" the blonde asked purely out of curiosity.

The brit just shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I just came to the last place I would look and hoped for the best. Gina smiled at him and asked,

"Why'd you come find me any way?"

"Because you looked upset and bolted as soon as the bell rang." she felt herself smile at the thought of him caring enough to come find her.

"So, whats up, was about the whole ice-queen thinh cause if it was then I really am..."

"It's alright, really," Gina interupted, "I don't mind about the name, in fact I quite like it. But it was just the way that they said it, sorry if I blanked you for the entire afternoon, it must be hard having to deal with an ice-queen." The teen jumped out of the tree.

"Actually it's not too bad," they both laughed at his reply and Mick continued, "You know, I could think of worst first days."

Gina then said, "Well I've had worse first days." They both laughed and said goodbye heading thier seperate ways.

* * *

_**Hey guys I,m soo proud I've already updated there probably won't be another update till like Friday because I have absoloutely loads of homework to do before the end of the week and then school starts again. Bore. Any way, I'd love to know what you guys think and if any one was wondering the songs in this chapter are, Boulevard of Broken Dreams and Basket Case both by green day and both highly recomended. Sorry about all the mistakes and stuf but I'm not really very good at stuff like speling and puncuation and grammar. **_

**Love xx**


	3. First Impressions

**Hey, so this is the next chapter, I know I said friday, but my sister challenged me to a baking competition and stuff keeps coming up, but I will definately carryon with this. I own nothing.**

**Please R&R. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Red Cell High Chapter 3- First Impressions**

As Jack Fickler picked up his brief case and made his way to his front door, a thought occured to him,

_First Impressions are almost always wrong._

At least he hoped that it wasn't true because if not then he had a very tough year ahead of him. He loved the different personalties in hi class, it's what he was really happy about. He wouldn't have wanted a class that were all sporty, or all arty. He likes different persanalties. But if with the amount of varriations in his class, it would be hard to find activities for them all to enjoy and engage in. But if they all were different than he suspected then he hoped they were just as interesting .

Most of his class were either sporty, their were a few jocks and cheerleaders, some treehuggers and enviromental fanatics, there were som fashionistas but there were a few kids whose pesonalities were hard to pinpoint.

Prophet was very zen-like and collected about things, you wouldn't think he had a silly superstition but he did. The baseball cap, in all fairness, something must have happened but Fickler didn't think that it was so bad and it was obvious that he never lost it so what did he us as an outlet for his emotions. He really wanted to figure it out because no one can be that calm and collective all the time. There had to be something he used to take his emotions out on.

Then there was Penelope. When you looked at her, you would think that she was a super happy person to be around but was obsessed with her clothes. However she is actually very caring and she just wants to make the word a happier place for those who she cares about and she absoloutely hates stereotypes. She wants to liven things up with colour. She also loved animals and helping people. She had a heart big enough for two people.

Beth Griffith it would seem, would be very easy to get your head around as she was very blatant about everything and didn't make it a secret if she disliked something. Most people would just think that she was extremely arrogant and wouldn't take anyone elses opinion seriously. Yes, she was extremely stubborn and very confident. Yes, she had strong opinions, but that didn't make her arrogant. Beth was just strong-headed and knew what she was talking about. In fact he admired that she was always ready to speak her mind. She would correct teachers and pupils alike in a heartbeat. Not out of arrogance, but because of her strong personality traits.

Mick was very strange in his food, television and clothes preferences, Fickler thought t himself. He enjoyed vineagar, custard, rice pudding, and had never heard of half the shows on T.V. Whenever he couldn't do something he cursed in another language, most likely Welsh, but that was all because he wasn't an american teenager and had diifferent opinions and views on things. Jack really enjoyed teaching Mick because it gave him an insight into a different culture that he has never really been able to experience for himself.

And Coop, it was obvios that painting was his outlet but Jack never knew how dedicated he was towards running. It woke him up and helped him start the was however an extremely talented artist and the things he paints sre so full of emotion and carry a story. very little detail conveys a different emotion and story behind it. That takes true artistic talent. Even some of the most famous artists paintings don't tell as much of a story as Coops do. If you ever want to get through to him you have to use art and study his art carefully to really understand the message that he is trying to deliver.

But there was still one person who totally confuses Jack. His newest student Gina. There werethe drawings on her arms, but Jack didn't think that they really meant anything other than she was easily bored and just needed a way to pass the time. True they were very impressive but there was no real significance to had however seen her a couple of times listening to music. She seemed totally relaxed and in the zone and it just made Jack wonder if music was her way to escape, if it was then he could really get through to her using certain activities.

* * *

Beth and Penelope sat on the floor of Penelope's very vibrant bedroom chatting about nothing and everything at the same time.

"So do you think that Mick like really likes our new blonde classmate?" Beth asked Penelope with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Well, probably, I mean he went looking for her when she was upset and didn't stop until he found her sitting in a tree at the park," Penelope replied shrugging her shoulders and eating a peanut out of the bowl in between the two girls.

"A tree you say?" Beth said rather mishchievesly.

"Oh no," was all Penelope said in reply.

" Mick and Gina sittin in a tree, doin things they shouldn't be, it starts with s and it ends in x. OH MY GOD, there having sex," Beth sang. Penelope was having a laughing fit and just about mustered enough energy to say,

" Beth, that was freakkin hilarious but seriously, that is a bit extreme."

They both laughed until they ran out of air and their stomachs hurt. That was when Penelopes mother put her head around the door and asked if they were having a good time to which both just nodded there heads arning a chuckle from Pens mum before she retreated into the hallway.

"Do you think they suit each other though, seriously," Beth asked

" Yeah," Penelope all but screamed

They carried on talking and messing about for another hour or so before Beth decided it was time that she headed home.

As she turned into the path Beth realized that the house was once again empty, sighing to herself Beth opened the door and was greeted with silence.

_Busy as usual. _Beth thought to herself as she made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom.

* * *

Coop was in his bedroom infront of yet another canvas awaiting some sort of inspiriration. He was about to give up when it hit him. He should do one about life. How happy people are really only bright and vibrant when really, underneath the thin exterior they are lost in their own deep sorrow close to drowning. They just want to run but the only way out is from everything there running from.

He began painting and whilst doing so, let himself ponder on the people who he was with today, did the painting apply to any one of them. Sure Penelope was always super happy and colourful but was their something beneath all that happiness, the vibrancy used as a mask, he didn't think so. Penelope was just Penelope and she was unique and happy and just wanted the same for everyone around her.

What about Beth, was her blatantcy just a mask to hide her true self. Was it just a way for people to think that every thing was okay and she had no problems. He knew that it wasn't true because she hated the act that her dad was never around and took absoloutely no interest in her even when he was. If it was a mask, Coop couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding underneath. After all, everybody had thier secrets.

But if everybody had their secrets, then what in the hell were Prophets? It didn't seem like he had any problems, but then didn't everyone have problems. Prophet seemed like the person high school forot, no problems and just incredibly normal. But what is normal? Coops mind was going at 100 mph trying to figure all this stuff out when he realized that everyones normal was diffrent.

Then what was Micks normal, he knew the Spackmans weren't his real parents and the only blood relative that he actually had was his adorable little sister Jenna. What had happened to his real parents , COop found himself wondering that a lot but he knew it would be rude to ask and that when he was ready to, Mick would talk about it. Mick dealt wuth it in whatever way and he does seem much better than when he first moved here and seemed quite sad.

When he thought of Mick just starting, it made him think of Gina, who had just started. She seemed quite nice and the way she just cut everyone off was shocking. He didn't even think that Beth would have the guts to say something like that in a talking activity. And it was totally obvious that she and Mick had chemistry. not to mention the fact that Mick practically fell in love with her the moment he set eyes on her. It was obvious that the girl had her fair share of secrets and though most people wouldn't think so, maybe, just maybe, the sadness wich engulfed her was just a mask to hide the real Gina.

Coop stood back to admire his painting and realized that thinking of the masks peple wore hd caused him to paint his own mask. The kind thats half happy and half sad. The happy smiley side was full of vibrant colour and could brighten anyones day whereas the frowning side was just a pit of darkness swallowing people up in their sorrow. So different, yet so alike.

* * *

Prophet was on the baseball field caching the kids little league team, the same team he had played on himself when he had been as young as these kids were. He coached them every Monday and Thursday evening and he loved it when he saw those boys hitting homeruns and making round the bases. It made him proud to know that he had taught those boys how to play. Half of them couldn't even hold the bat straight when they had started, but now they were hitting home runs and winning lots of games.

"Never understood some of the sports you guys play ya know," a familiar Welsh voice coming from behind him bought Prophet out of his stupor.

"Oh, hey Mick, what brings you to the park?" Prophet asked one of his closest friends.

"Jenna wanted to ride her bike,"Mick replied before either of them could say anything more, a squeal was heard from behind them and JENNa came into view exclaiming,

"HI!"

"Hey Jenna, have you gone back to school yet?" Prophet asked the excited child.

"No I go back next week but now I wanna ride my bike bye!"

"STay close!" Mick called after her.

"K."

"It's such a shame you aren't as adorable as your sister, you might actually have a girlfriend if you were," Prophet told his Welsh friend.

"Yeah, cause you can talk," Mick raised an eyebrow at his friend who just shrugged his shoulders and said,#

"Hey, I've not got the British accent."

"Welsh," Mick corrected and Prophet just rolled his eyes.

"So, do you have the hots for _the ice-queen, _do you have her number, was she cool about the whole ice-queen thingimebob?"Prophet bombarded the brit with questions causing him to hold his hands up in surrender and ask,

"Whoa, when did this become 20 bloody questions?" Mick asked. Prophet just shrugged his shoulders in reply and asked if he had her number _again. _Mick told him no and Prophet seemed genuinely shocked.

"Really..." before he could carry on Jenna squealed,

"Mickkey Mouse, I'm tired, wanna go home!"

"Ok, c'mon ya scamp,"Mick ruffled her soft brown hair and the three ofthem said their goodbyes before Mick and Jennamade their way to the park exit.

* * *

Gina sat at the table with her head down trying to block out the sounds of her father going on about how clever her sister must be for doing this that and the other. It seems she was eating really slowly as her sister soon finished and went grocery shopping with their was only her and her father left at the table and she soon realized that she was being spoken to,

"Gina I expect you to listen when I am talking to you," Her father scolded.

She looked up and said, "Sorry."

"Well, I would expet you to use your manners in the future young lady, are we clear?" He asked intimidatingly.

"Yes sir," Gina replied.

"Good. I was asking you how your day went." he explained.

"Fine," she answered.

GEneral LaSalle squared his eyes at his eldest daughter and asked, "Is that it, just fine?"

"Oh no, it was err..." She paused for a second trying to think of an answer which her father would deem acceptable, all the while she could feel his eyes on her, obviosly expecting an answer, and soon, "well not exactly fun but I enjoyed it." She finished hoping he would acceopt that as an answer.

He nodded his head and continued, "Did you make any friends?" he asked her, this time genuinely curios.

She nodded her head i agreement and smiled at him whilst swallowing down a mouthful of food.

He smiled back and said "well have a good night Gina."

"You too dad, goodnight," he smiled and retreated the room leaving the relived teento her thoughts and she, suprisingly fond herself focusing on Mick. His accent was to die for, it was absoloutely amazing. Not to mention you had to be blind to not realize how fit he was. Shaking her head, Gina quickly made her way up the stairs to her room thinking of herself as incredibly stupid for thinking of Mick in such a manner. They were just friends, aure he had come to find when she was upset, but isn't that what friends are for.

* * *

**Hey, I started this chapter at 4:30 in the morning because I couldn't sleep (again) and I have just finished it now at 9:40. I really hoped you enjoyed it as I found this really hard to write and thought it quite repititive in certain places, I just really wanted to show how they spend their time at home thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy :)))**

_**Love xx**_


	4. School Project

**Hey, I am hoping to get this up before tomorow when I go back to school T-T. UGGH. I probably won't have as much time for writing because i get three pieces of hwk a night so updates will get slower. :( Happy Reading.I own nothing R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Red Cell High- School Project**

Jack Fickler walked through the gates of the high school as happy as he had been the day before. He knew his students and in a bid to get to know them even better, he has decided to engage them in a project over the next few days. He was going to let the sudents do it how they wanted and in any way shape or form, as long as it was them. A little something defining who his class were. Every class in the entire school had to do a class assembly and his would be first, though not for while. He was planning on basing the assembly around this concept of _'Our Class'._

It was exciting him just to think about it and Jack Fickler couldn't help but shake his head at how childish he was acting. He unlocked his classroom door and headed inside to get everything raedy. If his students needed resources unavailable to them in the classroom, then they would have to do it their own time and use class time to plan out thier ideas. He knew that very few people would be willing to create something out of the ordinary if it meant giving up a lot of their time. Shaking his head , Fickler peaked out of the window and saw 4 of his pupils talking together on the benches in front of school. Normally Mick would have been with them but Fickler had a funny feeling that he was trying to catch the attention of a certain, blonde headed classmate.

_Young Love,_ Fickler thought to himself as he went back to his preperations for the day.

* * *

"So where do you guys think Mick is?" Penelope asked just to stir up some rumors.

"Where do you think, he is soo obviously chasing down Gina. Again." Prophet replied with a sigh.

"Do ya reckon they'll like get together any time son?" Beth asked the group.

"Doubt it, he doesn't even have her number yet and vice versa," Prophet explained to his three friends.

"What realy!" Coop exclaimed. "Imean, I don't really feel comforatble talking about, well anybody unless they are sitting face to face with me but are you being serious Proph?"

"Yeah, he told me yesterday but before I could ask him about it, Jenna had dragged him off."

_Meanwhile..._

Mick was waiting on the hill she had been sitting on last lunch waiting for her to arrive and he found his heartrate increasing when the already familiar dirty blonde hair came into view as Gina walked through the school ates and made her way towards him totaly oblivious of the facte that he had been waiting for her. Today she had her her in a side-plaitand she was wearing a grey hoodieand black skinny jeans with red lace up boots. She looked absoloutely fantastic and he was so busy staring at her, that Mick didn't realize when she mad her way up the otherside of the hill and sat against the tree.

Gina had scanned the swarm of students in search of Mick, the Welsh boy as she entered school, but when she didn't spot him at first glance, she let the music engulf her again and made her way upto the soltitude of her litle hill.

**_Where is the moment we needed the most?_**

**_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_**

**_You tell me your blue skies fade to grey_**

**_You tell me your passion's gone away_**

**_And I don't need no carrying on_**

**_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_**

**_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_**

**_You tell me your life's been way off line_**

**_You're falling to pieces every time_**

**_And I don't need no carrying on_**

**_'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down_**

**_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_**

**_You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie_**

**_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_**

**_You had a bad day, the camera don't lie..._**

Gina unplugged her headphones as she relized that someone was coming to stand in front of her and was just in time to hear a familiar Welsh voice say, "Mornin love you doin alright?"

She couldn't fight the smile that crept onto her face as he sat down next to her and changed the song to Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5 and took one earphone and offering her the other which she took happily, before answering, "I'm good what about you?"

"Fine." Mick replied.

"Ya know," Gina began, squaring her eyes at Mick, just as her father had done the night before hen she had given such an answer, "in my house if thatwas your answer, you wouldn't be aloud to move until you came up with a better one."

Mick made a face and said, "Ooooh, tough parents." Gina sighed exasperatley and replied,

"Oh you have no idea."

It was then that the bell rang causing Mick to make a sarcastic remark about how the bell is forever cuting their conversations short, which, in turn earned him a soft laugh in agreement from Gina. The two were becoming fast friends and walked into school together, as _'friends'_ do.

* * *

_"_Maybe he's just not in today?" Coop suggested to the group.

"As if," Beth scoffed, "he'd come in if it meant passing on the plague as long as he has a chance to see her."

"Guys Beth is so right," Penelope backed her friend up as she pointed her head towards the door.

The four friends watched with smiles on each of their faces of genuine happiness as Mick and Gina made their way through the door together, totally comfortable in each others prescence. The two of the m took their seats and Jack took a few moments to admire the strong bond that mick and Gina had built up over a couple of days.

_"_Right class, today we will be starting a project as individuals, you can do whatever you like for this project, but it has to be a way to describe, you and who you are. You could do a poster, booklet, factfile , scrapbook, however , if the materials, you need for this project aren't in the room right now then you may spend this time planning out your project and make it in your own time. You can use school equipment as long as you clear it with the correct members of staff first. You may star and in approximately 20-25 minuites I will be coming around to see what you have been getting up to. Any questions?" After waiting a while and no hands went into the air, Jack clapped his hands together and told his class to get started.

Coop, Beth, Prophet and Penelope were all talking about there projects.

"I am definately doing a painting," Coop told his three friends.

"Well I never would have guessed that one huh Coop." Beth remarked sarcastically.

"Well I'm doing a 3-d model of the park where I coach the little-league baseball team and theres gonna be a little me and a big me." Prophet explained to everyone excitedly as he pictured the finished product in his head.

"Cool," Penelope encouraged, "I've not decided what I'm gonna do yet but it's definatley gonna be colurful and I'm gonna sew it. It's gonna have everything that is important to me on."

"Well the three of you seem sorted, I'll probably a T.V get it over and done with." Beth said feighning bordom when really she was in awe of her friends ideas.

"Awwwwwww come on Beth, your taking all the fun out of this think of something interesting and imaginative that sums you up."Penelope whined like a 5 year old.

"T.V sums me up." Penelope just shook her head in disapointment.

Mick and Gina sat at the back of the room in an arkward silence trying to think of something to do their projects on.

"Got anything yet,"Gina asked.

"Nope." They both just sat there utterly bored, brains void of any useful information until Fickler got round to the back of the room.

"And what exactly have the two of you been doing for the last half hour, everyone else in the class is well under way eith their projects." Jack asked Mick and Gina .

"Sir we've been thinking but its impossibele," MIck started.

"Yeah, I cannot think of anything, it's like my brains gone completely blank." Gina trailed off and bit her lip as Fickler seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"This is a question for both of you, what is the only thing in the world you wouldn't be you wouldn't feel like you without?"

"ERRrrrmm...This is going to sound incredibly immature but, truth be told, I wouldn't be able to live without my fossils from back home." MIck replied after some thought. Gina thought that this was incredibly sweet of him.

"And you Gina , what would you not be able to live without?"  
"Well," the blonde teen began," it sounds really stupide buuuut..."

"Go ahead," JAck encouraged her.

After some skeptism she finally said, "my music."

"REally, well thats not stuid at all, neither of your answers are, now you have jjust got to find a way to base your projects on what you told me about." With that Jack stood up and left the two of them to think over their projects feeling like he had done his job.

* * *

**Okay so yayaya, I got an update in before having to go back to school,I've been working on this since 11 olcock taking an hour out to bake a bit so i have pratically been writing all day!Any way as a reminder, updates will probably be getting slower depending on how mean my teachers feel but I will do my upmost best to update on a regualr basis. and thank you to RawSon.M for you r lovely reviws, keep em comin. Love you my readers xx Hope you are enjoying!**


	5. First Date (maybe)

**Okay, so I know I haven't updtaed in awhile but I have been really busy. The song Gina was listening to in the last chapter by the way was Daniel Powter Bad Day. It is an amazing song if anyones interested. Please excuse my rubbish spellings, grammar tense and puncuation, I'm extremly bad at stuff like that, even my english teacher is shocked by it. Ha. Anyway, to all those in reader land, happy readering. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Red Cell High Chapter 5-First Date _(maybe?)_**

Jack Fickler arrived home that day feeling acomplished. He had set the kids to work on some projects that summed them up. Some of them had had some realy great ideas. For example, Penelope, who had always been loquacious, had already told half the school of her project.

In all fairness, it was pretty original, funn, colourful, vibrant and totally was going to sew together some sort of a memorabilia about her. Just the thought of lokking at the finished product of Peneolpes hard work and the happines it would bring, bought a smile to her face.

And there was Coops project. It never ceased to amaze Jack Fickler as to how a few brush strokes could convey so such meaning and hidden secrets. Someone so young could speak volumes with paintings. It really was mind-bogling. Jack Fickler was sure that Coops would definately be one of his favourites.

And Prophets was actually a really sentimental one. He was making a sculpture of him at the parrk coaching baseball as he does now, and of him when he was little and played in the same little-league team. Fickler was deeply touched by this idea, his past and present coming together, showing the one undying love he would hold _probably forever._

That bought him on to the ever stubborn, Beth Griffith. Heck, the last time he asked her about her project, she said she was going to make her dream television scheduale. Jack shook his head as she told him that theT.V was in fact her life and without she would probably be depressed. She did however promise to make it fun, colourful and unique, though he was sure Penelope would wind up helping her with that.

There were however two students, who he wasn't sure had even come up with thier project ideas yet. Hell! The last time he went up to them he had to assist them in chooing the concept for their projects. _Mick and Gina had better start using thier heads. _He thought to himself. Sure after he had left them to their toughts they had been eagerly talking with one another. That had to have been a good sign. He just hoped they came up with something original and creative hwich would hit the mark. Jack, for reasons unknown to himself, had high hopes for the two students who sat at the back, one of which had automatically labelled herself as an emo, anti-social freak whereas tehe other had always been kind of socially arkward, even around his friends, yet he seemed to be able to talk freely around was the same way he talked freely and comfortably around Cooper. Maybe his high expectation for them was due to the fact that Gina came from a milltary backround, and Millitary brats were naturally over-achievers. And that Mick had an unusually high IQ for _anyone _and that he as astoudingly knowledgeable in the most bizzarest of subjects yet the most useful. They'd better live up to is high hopes.

* * *

Mick and Gina were walking out of the school gates when Mick realized that he didn't want the dazzling blonde to leave his side ,so he mustered up all his courage and asked "Hey Gina, do you wanna go down the smoothie place later and go over our projects?" the stunning Welsh boy tryed to keep his composure, though there was a glint of anxiety in his chocalate eyes, those beutiful,lost but hopeful chocolate brown eyes. How the hell could she refuse, Gina found butterflies flouting around the pit of her stomach as a smile etched its way on to her tender features as she rplied,

"Yeah, that I would love to, does 5 sound about a good time for you?"

"Sure see you then,"Mick repled smiling broadly at her.

"Bye" and with that she turned, her blonde hair golden in the suns rays and made her way home in the oposite direction of Mick, who was getting a lift from Cooper, only to be ambushed by Penelope and Beth and be bombarded with questions as soon as she Mick was out of site.

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD! He asked you out didn't he! aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh!" Penelope all but screamed.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoawhoa! What are you yelling bowt girl?" Gina asked the busty redhead and eager brunette who were now flocking her. She seemed rather overwhelmed.

"We saw" Penelope jibed but was only greeted with a very confused look off Gina as she asked "Saw what?"

"Mick asked you out." Beth stated it as if it were blatantly obvious and the answer was lying right there under her nose.

The blonde suddenly stopped dead in her tracks leaving her two friends to bounce alon without her before realizing that she was missing.

"N-no, he didn't," Gina stated ans the confusion grew ever moer evident on her face.

"Then what were the two of you talking about and what did you agee to doing later?" Beth questioned as her curiousity overtk her. How could a seemingly inteligent, pretty girl, a little emo, but never the less pretty girl not realize when she was being asked out by a guy.

"Nothing." Gina began to explain, she was quite baffled by this point and carried on, " we're just gonna have a smoothie later and wo..."

"Ha," Penelope interupted the blonde before she had a chance to finish. "So it is a date!" She was now squealing excitedly.

"No and stop yapping like that, were justa gonna have a smoothie and WORK on our projects together." The blonde tried her best to explain, making it clear that they were just going to WORK.

"Well, Miss Gina," Beth said pointedly, "a smoothie, alone , with a guy comes under my definition of a date."

"Alone," Gina sounded astonished, "in a crowded smoothie bar, you really think we'll be alone, no doubt you two will be lurking somewhere in the shadows."

"You are absoloutely correct, we will be watching your every move, and if we even smell trouble we will be their to stop it." Penelope bustled excitedly.

"You have no idea how stalkerish the two of you are begining to sound," Gina said mock seriousness in her voice.

"Oh contrar my blondebombshell, tonight , you an Mick are meeting at the smoothie bar as 'friends' and in thePenelope Grcia wonder brain of wisdom, that , my lease is classed aa a date."

Gina walked in step with her friends once again and just said wahtever but she couldnt help the corners of a smile tugging at her lip, or miss her friends kowing, excited glances in her direction.

_Oh why don't they ever listen to anyone but themselves? _Gina thought to herself as the three of them carried on walking down the pavement, thier footsteps in sync with one another.

* * *

"Dude, nice one," Prophet congratulated his friend and said, "it's about damn time the two of you realized what has been hidden in plain sight for the past few months." Having said all he had wanted to, Prophet walked in the direction of the park.

"What the hell is up with him today." Mick asks to the air around him and suddenly Coop appears and ushers Mick into the truck before hoping in himself.

"Hey, Coop?" Mick asked his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Ineed to ask you something," he paused for a moment, not exactly sure how to put it, "Do you reckon there Prophet banged his noggin on sumin' hard cause I just saw him and he was acting realy strangely." Mick stared ahead and out of the windshield awaiting an answer.

"How strange," Cop asked, now quite curious.

"Well," Mick began, "He was all like, Congrats dude, its about time the two of you realized whats been hidden in plain sight these past few months. It really confused me and if I don't stop thinking about it soon, I'll end up with a splitting headache."

"Oh my god. Well it is obvious that he was talking about you and Gina kid. I mean c'mon, you did ask her out. I think it's you that might've banged their head."

"What," Mick gasped in disbelief, "Me and Gina are not going out we are just mates and were going to help each other ut with these bloody projects Fickler gave us." Mick defended himself. Him and Gina were mates, realy close mates, yes, but just mates and nothing more. Ok maybe they had become best friends but nothing more. Yes he would move heaven and earth for her. He would do anything she asked, if it was at least reasonable, but then again how could he say no to those beutiful eyes. There was so much hidden behind her eyes, not to mention the obvious bags, no matter how much concealer she may use. He was pretty sure his eyes hid a lot as well though, his maybe be a lot more heartbreak, but ther ewas something about her. It was like that depressed aura which she had stoicly carried around with her was always there, lingering just beneath the surface. Some days it may even cross that thin barrier. It was her eyes, yes she was happier now but only because she had friends. He was pretty sur she was still in the same state as she was in a couple of months ago when she first started. She was just better at hiding it. He saw how she always wore a jacket in PE. No matter what the weather, she always wore long sleaved garments. He was pretty sure that that painted a clear a picture as any, but if his suspiscions were true the he wanted to hear it from Gina himself and he wnted to know the bloody reason why was his best friend in the entire world, despite how little time they've had to get to know each other and he just wanted to make sure she was _okay._

* * *

Gina made her way through the front door, seding a prayer to whichever God would listen that her father wouldn't be home till really late that night because she really was not in the mood of having to tell a million and one lies just to get away with seeing Mick at the smoothie bar. Her dad just didn't trust her. He would let the perfect little princess Alex go out with her friends and not bat an eyelid as to who it was and more than once Gina had caught her sister doing totally inappropriete things for a thirteen year old to be doing. Makiing out with tons of guys in one night is not something a 13 yearold should be getting involved with. I n Ginas opinion it was totally disgusting, she hadn'nt even kissed a guy yet and she was 15. Alex wasn't even in high-school.

Of course she didn't tell her father though, because Alex would go to super cute five year old mode and accuse Gina of having something against her. Of course her father would side with Alex and Gina would be punished, the favourites are always treated better.

"How was your day Gina?" a loud voice boomed, bringing Gina out of her thoughts and she said it was really good and pushed her luck by asking if she could go over to Penelopes for a few hours at 4:30. HAving met Penelope once before her father reluctantly agree. On the inside he was quite happy that she had made some actual friends. Normally she went out of her way to ignore everyone untill they moved again. Maybe it was the fact that she was here till she graduated. Who knew. However, that did not stop him from his half hour long responsibility, trust and the importance of rules lecture. Gina internally rolled her eyes knowing that it should be Alex getting this lecture and not her , but oh well, she had done it. By the time his God foresaken lecture was over, Gina had to leave and she made her way out of the house as quickly but unsuspiciously as possible.

* * *

Mick jumped out of Coopers truck thanking him for the loft and waved goodbye, before his friend sped off down the road.

He walked into the house to see Jenna had already returned from school and was now watchin Tv, He quickly dumped his bag and got a glass of orange reviving in the wetness f it. His parched throut hadn't been treated to any drink all day. It had been quite refreshing.

After he had quenched his thirst, he went to seek out his adoptive parents and tell them of his plans.

"Hey," Mick greeted after tracking them down in the study.

"Oh hi Mick how was your day?" Mrs Spackman asked him

"Good, actually," Mick puased for a second before carrying on, " Well a few of us are going to the smoothie bar at 5 we'll be back around 7, I was just wondering if I could go.?" He stood there awaiting an answer before Rick finally said, "Course' you can Mick, I trust and you've given me no reason not to so go ahead and have a good time."

"Thanks."

"No problem sweetie."

_xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxxoxox oxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo_x

At 4:40 exactly, Mick and Gina met at thier prearanged meeting point in the park.

"Hey, how ya holdin' up _ice queen?_" Gina just laughed at him and said that she was doing just fine.

Mick realized that she wasn't going to talk any time soon so he noted that she had a jacket on and he commented on the weather,

"God its, bloody hot this side of the pond ," he said and took off his own jacket.

"Aren't you going to take yours off," he asked her motioning toward her jacket, watching her closely trying to gauge her reaction.

"Nah I'm fine" she replied rather sheepishly looking at the ground.

"But c'mon you look like your roasting." Heprotested grabbing her sleave. Gina tried her best to get out of his grasp but he held on firmly and gently pulled ger sleave up...

* * *

_** Ok guys I am actually really sorry about how late this is I had abit of a writers block and my laptops being funny and school keeps getin in the way and blah blah blah blah blah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed . Please Review follow and thank to those that have done so. **_

_**Luv Me xx**_


	6. Secrets are out

_**Hey Guys, thabks for all the reveiws and I'm glad you're enjoying it. R&R**_

* * *

**RED Cell High Chapter 6-Secrets are out**

Beth and Penelope were slurping down there milkshakes waiting for the guys to arrive as thry chtted,

"So, how do you think Mick and Gina's 'non-date' is going," Beth asked purposely putting emphasis on the words non-date. It was then that Prophet and Coop slid into the booth opposite the girls and joined the conversation,

"I think it would being going much better if you two actually left them alone for once, and besides both are adamant about the ,non-date part so" Prophet took a breath, "Your going to have to find something else to gossip about."

Coop just laughed at the girls faces and said, "Seriously, its not that much of a tragedy,"

"C'mon,"Penelpe countered, "Do you actually have the audacity to sit there and tell me that the two of them do not belong together?" She finished with a raise of her eyebrow, Beth supported her fully.

"Wel, if your so hell-bent on the fat that they 'belong together' as you put it, then why not give them some space and within time, they will realize it."

"They may not have time," Beth warned.

"Are you ACTUALLY being serious, what the hell is going go happen, one of them die, they both die, that is a little extreme don't ya think?" Coop asked.

"Well..." Beth started, "When you think about it, people die everyday," She pointed out.

Prophet just gawped in shock, "Really?"

"She's right you know," Penelope stuck up for her friend.

"Yeah, but do you really think one of them is going to die?" Cooper asked still quite shocked.

"I'm just saying it's a possibility." Beth defended herself.

"Yeah well, can we just the forgot the past five miniutes never happened?" Prophet asked

"Yeah good idea." Coop backed him up.

"Guess so," the girls voiced their agreement simultaneousley.

* * *

Gina kept her gaze down and wouldn't meet Micks eye as he examined the cuts going up and down her arm. An uncomfortable silence had fallen over them and Mick was the one to brek it,

"Why?" Gina just shrugged her shoulders and kept her head down. Mick pulled her sleeve back down and grasped her hand.

"You know, it's okay love, I don't think any differently of you." Mick whispered as sincerely as possible. Gina met his eyes for a second and saw honesty and loyalty shining in his deep chocalate brown, beautiful eyes. She gave him a small smile and sat down against a tree, Mick sat down next to her and draped an arm around her shoulder. Gina relaxed in his arms and whispered a thank you.

Mick couldnt help the million thoughts racing around his head all at once, Gina wassitting here right next to him as soft sobs escaped her lips, they were barely audibel but the close proximity between the pair made Mick vry able to hear every one of honestly wanted to help her, he could never ask Gina to stop cutting, that would be unfair, he just wanted her to try, talk about her feelings to someone, anyone. He could tell she had seriously low-esteem. Most people shook it off as being moody or rude but Mick knew better and it was blatantly obvious to him that she did not believe in herself. He knew that had caught onto that too as once or twice he had kept Mick behind after class and asked him to make sure Gina was okay, he seemed genuinely worried. The same could not be said about the other teachers. But Fickler was the only one who actually seemed to care about them, he was not one of the young cool teachers, those teachers didnt really care about the well-being of the children. Fickler had aged quite a bit and yet he was the nicest teacher Mick had ever come across which was why it came as no suprise to Mick that Fickler was worried even though he had known Gina for little over two months.

Gina didn't know what she was feeling, someone finally knew about her secret and they did not have the anticipated reaction, but, then again this someone was one of the nicest someones Gina knew. She had expected people to look at her like she was a freak or wierd. Like she needed some kind of help and she wasn't right in the head or something of the sort. Gina knew that she would probably have to tell Mick about why and she just prayed he understood, he seemed to be handling it well so far but Gina was not sure if it would last, she hoped it would. Mick was unlike any of the other guys she had ever met and she knew that he always would be.

After about half an hour of just enjoying each others company Gina decided that she should head home before her father sent out a search party for her.

They both said there goodbyes and went their seperate ways.

* * *

When Mick opened the door to his house he was attacked by a raging storm he liked to call the Jenna Tornado.

"Mickeeeeeeeeeeey I missed you but its alright because your back now, I thought that you were just going to leave to like mummy and daddy did. Not this mum and dad but do you know our real mummy and daday. Mickey promise you will never leave me." Jenna said this all quite fast but with a fierce sincerity and fear. By this time Mick had lifted her up into his arms and had fight back tears that threatened to spill over his eyelids. He looked into her innocent little eyes and thought that she didn't deserve any of this, he couldn't take any of it back but he could keep the promise Jenna had asked him too.

"Jenna, I promise you that I will never ever ever willingly leave you."

Jenna smiled brightly at him and wrapped her little arms around his neck, "I love you Mickey, always will."

"I know I love you always too."

Gina walked through the doorway and thanked her lucky stars that her dad wasn't there. She knew she was 10 miniutes late but she really hoped that it did not earn her another lecture.

She walked up to her bedroom and fell onto her bed with a very audiable sigh. She was not paying any atention and therefore did not realize her father was now standing in the doorway.

"I expect you to be punctual Gina,"

She was startled and sat up before mumbling an apology.

"I expect better of you but I guess that I must inform you about your sister,"

Gina furrowed her brow making sure her confussion was known before General Lasalle carried on,

"She banged her head and it started to bleed so your mother has taken her to the ER."

"Is she alright," Gina asked, although her and her sister did not get on, she was still her sister and Gina was worried.

"She will be fine but I expect you to be up extra early tomorow morning and turn over the compost heap as a punishment for your unpunctuality, I hope you have learned your lesson."

Gina flipped down onto her bed and groned as soon as her father had left the room. Just 10 godamn miniutes, what is even wrong with him? Gina thought as she got ready for bed and switched off the light.

* * *

The next morning Beth made it into school just before the late bell rang,

"Ahh just on time," Mr Fickler chuckled as Beth took her seat.

"How you doing?" Mick asked Gina whilst Ficklers back was turned.

"Alright..."

Gina was interupted by Fickler, "Mick, Gina talking while I am or whilst my back is turned." Gina just glared at the thirty heads which all turned towards them as the both apolagized.

The bell went and Fickler asked to see Mick before he left.

As the students filed out of the classroom Mick made his way to the front,

"Errr, you wanted to see me?"

"Ahh yes it was not like you today in class to be having your own conversation whilst I am talking to you."

Mick furrowed his brow.

"Did you want to tell me anything?"

"No, just if you have any wories or you have something you want to talk to someone about ANYTHING my door is always open." Fickler told him studying him carefully.

Mick just nodded his head and walked out the door heading toward the changing rooms for PE.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to write the next chapter because I can use my own horrible PE experiences. I guarantee you it will be hilarious. Until next time, R&R.**


End file.
